


Enjoy the Recklessness

by ufp13



Series: At Times It Pays to Be Reckless [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to surprise an admiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Recklessness

"You didn't!" Bill Adama sat his glass down on the table and stared at his companion in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I used to pull quite a few reckless stunts before office and decorum forced me to tame myself." Laura Roslin drowned the remainder of her Ambrosia.

"So, no stunts anymore, Madam President?" Bill's voice contained a trace of disappointment.

"I didn't say that, Admiral. Taming is not giving up, though I haven't done something that would fall into that category for a while now."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I should..." She echoed his statement with a look in her eyes he couldn't really identify.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Telling would take the fun off of it, you know. Just wait and be surprised." she refilled her glass.

"I'm a hard man to surprise."

She only smiled at him cryptically and led the drink to her lips, changing the topic once she put down the glass again by asking him about some pranks he played during his days as a Viper-pilot.

 

Some days later, Adama hurried down a corridor on his way to a shortly scheduled meeting with the president to which he would already be late.

Except for him the section of the ship seemed empty until suddenly a pair of arms shot out of a room, grasped him and pulled him into it; the advance of surprise on the attacker's side. Before Bill even had time to scream or defend himself, he found himself with his back pushed against a bulkhead next to the hatch of what turned out to be a washroom. One of his attacker's hands firmly pressed onto his mouth, the other busy opening his fly.

 _'Opening his fly?! What the frak...?!'_

His mind shifted its attention from the surroundings and the calculation of chances to break free on the basis of his body's condition and the level of restraining forces to his attacker.

 _'Flaming red hair,’_ was the first thing his eyes reported.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Don't scream - yet."

 _'Familiar female voice,'_ his memory supplied. _'Small, delicate hands...'_

"Mada... Laura?!" He chocked out as soon as she had taken her hand off his lips.

"Shhhhhhhhh..." was all the answer she gave him in return to his all-encompassing question and sank to her knees in front of him.

Without even a trace of hesitation she reached into his trousers and bared his cock to her glance and touch.

As she started to stroke him with her fingers he reacted instantly, and every protest or confusion Bill might have wanted to voice were shoved out an airlock by the sensation of her touch on his skin _there_.

When she was pleased with the result the stimulation with her fingers had achieved, she closed her lips around the tip. The erection grew further upon feeling the wet heat of her mouth enfolding it.

At the same time Bill was thankful to have the bulkhead behind him for support. He shifted his weight and leaned back, not sure how much longer his knees and feet would be able to hold him up. That done he had to make a hard decision: close eyes, lean head back and enjoy the feeling of receiving head or keep eyes open and focused on the redhead at his feet. After a rather short inner debate he kept his eyes fixed on what the redhead - Laura; the President of the Twelve Colonies - was doing to his member.

 _Madam frakking prim and proper President was giving him a blow job in a public washroom! And frak, was she good at it._

She teased his flesh with her lips, tongue and teeth - massaging with the first, licking along his length with the second, caressing and nipping with the latter. She was driving him mad, slowly but steadily - a good kind of mad though, a kind he hadn't felt in a long time. 'Too frakking long,’ his mind prompted right before all coherent thought left it as the woman on her knees started to suck his erection hard. She relaxed her throat to enshroud all of it in the warm wetness of her mouth. Due to that move he was rapidly nearing completion, however, shortly before he would have gone over the edge, she popped his cock out of her mouth.

After some seconds which she used to catch her breath and he to steady his standing, she began to lightly fondle the erection with one hand and her tongue again, occasionally planting a kiss onto the heated skin, while her other hand massaged his testicles.

His breathing was still fast, short and erratic but the major part of his body had relaxed slightly in reaction to her change of pace, yet, all that relaxation deflagrated when she suddenly took him back deep into her mouth, running her teeth along the length in the process, and squeezed his balls hard in the same moment.

With a strangled cry - mindful of their location - Bill Adama came hard in the mouth of the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol who swallowed his ejaculate without hesitation - because she liked to or was just considerate of her suit he didn't know and certainly didn't care momentarily for he was too lost in the feeling of sexual frenzy that he hadn’t rejoiced in in quite a while.

As he softened she carefully licked him clean before she tucked his penis back into his pants, closed the fly and stood up.

Her appearance was flawless as ever although she took two seconds to straighten her skirt and hair; his one, on the contrary, was a little shaken though his uniform was shipshape his face wore an expression mixed of disbelief, astonishment and satisfaction, his knees were weak and barely supporting his upright position.

 _'What the frak had that been...?'_

But before he could come up with an answer himself or redirect the question to her, Laura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Thank you for your attention, Admiral, but I guess we are late for our meeting. So, I better hurry." She made her exit, leaving the mildly shocked but contented admiral in her wake who would be even more late for the meeting due to the time he needed to regain his posture and school his features - the mask of the stoic military leader plainly refused to fit properly over Bill's wide grin.

 

= End =


End file.
